99th Step
by outcaaast
Summary: "Hey, katanya jika kau melangkah tepat 99 kali ke arah kanan dari rumah berwarna biru ini kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik" Hunkai. YAOI.


99th Step

.

.

This is Hunkai

.

.

Happy reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, katanya jika kau melangkah tepat 99 kali ke arah kanan dari rumah berwarna biru ini kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik"

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Katanya sih semacam hal gaib begitu"

"Hii.. menyeramkan. Jangan menceritakan hal seperti itu padaku!"

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita saja. Tepat pada langkah yang ke 99 terdapat sebuah rumah tua. Kabarnya yang tinggal disana adalah sesosok makhluk"

"Hentikan"

"Berkulit putih"

"Hyung"

"Bertubuh tinggi"

"Hyuung~"

"Berwajah datar"

"YAK! HYUNG! JANGAN MENAKUTIKU!"

"Hahahaha! Apa kau takut Jonginie~?"

"Tidak! Dan jangan memanggilku Jonginie!"

"Lalu kalau tidak takut namanya apa? Kau gemetaran begitu"

"Aku tidak takut! Ini dingin, ya, aku gemetaran karena kedinginan"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan. Pasalnya saat ini hari sedang teriknya. Bahkan setetes peluh mengalir di pelipis Jongin dan dia bilang dia kedinginan? Jelas sekali namja ini sedang ketakutan.

Padahal Chanyeol hanya sedang mengerjainya saja. Dia jelas tahu makhluk apa yang disebutkannya tadi. Tetapi mengerjai Jongin merupakan hal yang sangat menarik untuk dilakukan. Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa Jongin sadari.

"Jika berjalan sendiri kau akan ditangkap olehnya. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu"

"Hentikan hyung!"

"Hahahaha, lihatlah wajahmu itu Jonginie~"

"Kau menyebalkan hyung, aku membencimu!"

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin ingin lewat jalan itu sendirian?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol kemudian memegang lengan Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jongin yang kelihatan sangat menggemaskan. Dia mengacak rambut Jongin pelan sambil melanjutkan jalan, masih dengan Jongin yang memegang erat lengannya. Sedangkan Jongin merengut sambil merapikan rambutnya menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Awas saja, akan kuadukan pada umma. Biar kau dimarahi hyung!"

"Bilang saja, dasar penakut!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik lengannya lepas dari tangan Jongin berniat meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ah, hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Jongin sambil mengejar Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terdiam di depan rumah bercat biru yang diceritakan hyungnya kemarin. Kali ini dia pulang sendiri karena Chanyeol sedang ada kegiatan klub dan tidak bisa pulang bersamanya.

Dia terlihat ragu untuk pulang melewati jalan itu sendiri. Tidak setelah apa yang diceritakan hyungnya. Dia memang penakut tapi tidak akan diakuinya pada hyungnya itu. Nanti diledek lagi oleh hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Apakah sudah diceritakan bahwa keluarga Jongin baru pindah rumah? Belum? Baiklah. Keluarganya baru pindah rumah ke daerah ini, membuatnya juga harus pindah ke sekolah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya Jongin berangkat dan pulang sekolah melalui jalan ini.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pergi dan pulang sekolah sendiri tanpa hyungnya. Seperti saat di rumah lamanya dulu. Tetapi ini daerah baru dan hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang dia tahu. Dan saat ini dia tidak berani melewati jalan ini akibat cerita hyungnya kemarin.

Lama Jongin terdiam di jalan depan rumah bercat biru itu. Tiba-tiba lewat seseorang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Jongin. Seorang namja jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat. Sosok itu berjalan melewati Jongin setelah meliriknya sekilas.

Tanpa sadar Jongin meraih tas namja itu membuatnya kaget dan berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik dan memandang orang yang telah menarik tasnya. Dia menaikkan alisnya bertanya.

"Err…maaf. Apa kau ingin melewati jalan ini?" _pertanyaan bodoh Jongin!_ Sudah jelas sekali bahwa namja itu sedang berjalan di jalan ini. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudku…apa kau ingin melewati jalan ini sendiri? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"Jongin tersenyum kikuk mendapati namja itu masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku baru pindah ke daerah ini dan ini satu-satunya jalan yang kutahu menuju rumahku. Hyungku bilang bahwa rumah tua di ujung sana ada makhluk menyeramkan. Aku takut jalan sendiri"

"Rumah tua di ujung sana?" Tanya namja itu. Suaranya rendah dan terkesan seksi. _Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Jongin?_

"Ne" Jongin mengiyakan.

"Yang berpagar kayu berwarna cokelat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namja itu terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia meneruskan jalannya meninggalkan Jongin.

"Hei, tunggu. Aku ikut denganmu ya" ujarnya sambil menyamakan langkah dengan namja itu. Sedangkan namja itu berjalan terus tanpa berniat melarang ataupun mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sementara Jongin berjalan sambil menghitung langkahnya.

 _Empat puluh tujuh_

 _Empat puluh delapan_

 _Empat puluh sembilan_

"Siapa namamu?"

 _Lima-_ Jongin menghentikan hitungannya. Dia menatap namja itu yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Namamu siapa?"

"Oh Sehun"

"Seragammu sama denganku. Berarti kita satu sekolah. Kau kelas berapa?"

"X.A"

"Wah, sebelahan denganku. Aku X.B. Aku baru masuk kemarin"

"Oh" jawab namja itu.

 _Hanya 'oh'?_ batin Jongin kesal. Lalu dia diam lagi sambil berjalan dan sudah melupakan tentang hituungannya tadi.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah melewati rumah tua itu dan berada di depan pagar rumah Jongin.

"Ah, ini rumahku. Rumahmu dimana Sehun? Apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak juga. Kau masuklah"

"Ne, terima kasih telah menemaniku" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian dia membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk. Ketika dia berbalik untuk menutup pagar, dia melihat Sehun memutar arah kembali ke jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Aneh. Bukankah harusnya Sehun jalan terus ya? Ah mungkin ada barangnya yang terjatuh di jalan tadi. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jongin pulang bersama Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang sedang menjahili Jongin dan Jongin yang berusaha memukul Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba mata Jongin menangkap sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Sehun!" teriaknya, membuat Chanyeol ikut menatap objek yang dipanggil oleh Jongin. Dia ingat Jongin kemarin bercerita tentang teman baru yang menemaninya berjalan ketika Chanyeol sedang ada kegiatan klub.

Orang yang dipanggil Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ayo jalan bersama. Ah, kenalkan, ini hyungku Chanyeol. Hyung, ini Sehun yang kemarin menemaniku pulang"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berjabat tangan. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat Sehun. Tiba-tiba dia sedikit tersentak ketika berhasil mengingatnya. Bukankah dia namja yang tinggal di…

"Sehun, apa kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun? Kudengar dia murid kelas X.A" Tanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun? Ya, dia sekelas denganku. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin horror. Jangan sampai adiknya membocorkan rahasianya pada orang lain.

"Hyungku menyuka-hmph" ini suara Jongin yang teredam akibat bekapan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membocorkan rahasiaku hah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melotot ke arah Jongin yang mulutnya masih dibekap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku dua kakak beradik ini.

"Arrgh!" teriak Chanyeol keras sambil memegang tangannya.

"Rasakan itu! Kenapa kau harus membekapku dengan tanganmu yang bau itu!"

"Kau tidak perlu menggigitku, hitam!"

"Mwo? Telinga lebar!"

"Kau pesek!"

"Yak hyung! Jangan bawa-bawa fisik! Kubilang pada umma nanti"

"Dasar pengadu!"

"Biarkan saja!"

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menurut saja.

"Ayo, kita jalan berdua saja. Tinggalkan saja tiang listrik bodoh itu disana"

"Tiang listrik?"

"Ya, apa kau tidak lihat tingginya itu? Seperti tiang listrik"

"Hm, sepertinya tidak jauh beda denganku"

Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun itu tinggi bahkan dia saja harus mendongakkan kepalanya ketika berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Ah…sepertinya aku harus rajin minum susu. Aku tidak mau menjadi yang terpendek di antara kalian"

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan Jongin lagi-lagi terdiam menatapnya. Tampan sekali. Membuat wajah Jongin sedikit memanas. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Jongin dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah melewati tengah-tengah antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sepertinya masih kesal dengan Jongin.

"Dasar hyung tidak sopan. Ah, aku masuk dulu, ne. Gomawo Sehun"

"Hm" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lagi-lagi Sehun memutar arah dan berbalik menuju jalan yang mereka lewati tadi. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sebenarnya rumah Sehun dimana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari sebulan Jongin pindah ke sekolah itu dan hampir tiap hari dia pulang bersama Sehun. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan klub yang membuatnya harus tinggal lebih lama di sekolah. Lagipula, dia sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Baekhyun setiap pulang sekolah. Membuat Jongin merasa terlantarkan.

Seperti hari ini, Jongin ditinggalkan lagi oleh hyungnya karena ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Untung saja Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang dari dulu ingin Jongin tanyakan pada Sehun. Kenapa Sehun selalu memutar arah setelah sampai didepan rumah Jongin? Seolah-olah sedang mengantar Jongin pulang.

Jongin terlihat ragu ingin bertanya tetapi dia sangat penasaran. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya juga.

"Hun"

"Hm?"

"Rumahmu sebenarnya dimana?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Ani, hanya saja setiap sampai di rumahku, kau selalu memutar arah dan kembali melewati jalan ini"

"Hm" jawab Sehun datar.

"Sehun~" panggil Jongin jengkel. Dia paling benci bila diabaikan bila sedang bertanya.

"Wae?"

"Jawab aku. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Itu tidak penting Jongin"

"Ish, ya sudahlah" Jongin kesal tetapi dia tidak ingin memaksa Sehun.

Sampai di depan rumah Jongin, memastikan Jongin masuk, Sehun memutar arah kembali ke jalan tadi. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dan mengikutinya.

Sehun berjalan terus hingga tiba di depan rumah tua berpagar kayu dan hendak membuka pagar itu. Jongin kaget. Tanpa sadar menyuarakan kekagetannya. Sehun berbalik ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Jongin ada disana dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin"

Sementara Jongin hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan terlihat melamun. Sehun memanggil Jongin lagi.

"Jongin"

"Ah, ne?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau…mengikutiku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran, jadi kau tinggal di rumah ini?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang tertangkap basah habis mencontek ujian.

"Mengapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Bahkan kau mengantarku dulu baru kembali ke rumahmu. Itu kan melelahkan"

"Sama sekali tidak melelahkan"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja sejak awal?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kau takut dengan rumah ini? Makanya aku tidak mengatakannya. Nanti kau menghindariku dan tidak mau berjalan bersamaku lagi"

"Bodoh. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan rumah itu. Apalagi jika ada kau yang menemani" ucap Jongin pelan sambil berusaha menahan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Sehun melihat itu dan tersenyum. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun melangkah semakin mendekat ke arah Jongin. Membuatnya semakin gugup. Jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Jongin-ah"

"N-ne?"

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru mengenal selama sebulan lebih. Tetapi aku menyukaimu."

Jongin memandang Sehun tak percaya. Benarkah yang didengarnya saat ini? Sehun menyukainya! Seandainya saja Sehun tahu bahwa dia juga menyukai Sehun.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku berjanji akan menemanimu pulang setiap hari"

Jongin tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk pelan. Sehun memeluk Jongin dan dibalas erat oleh namja itu.

Masa bodoh dengan rumah tua menyeramkan jika makhluk yang dikatakan hyungnya dulu adalah seseorang seperti Sehun. Tinggi, pucat, dan berwajah datar. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sehun. Dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan membalas hyungnya yang sangat jahil itu. Tunggu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai, aku author baru dan gak tau cara make ffn ini haha**

 **Baru nyadar kalo kemarin ngepost tanpa basa-basi sama sekali..**

 **Aku Kai uke shipper, Hunkai lebih tepatnya**

 **Salam kenal yaa**

 **Mohon review nya juga :D**


End file.
